<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Hero, Who Was Lost by KapptianKappa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476792">That Hero, Who Was Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa'>KapptianKappa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Hero, How Spirited [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Original Character(s), POV Sky (Linked Universe), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously, from a different perspective.</p>
<p>“HERO OF ETERNITY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT BRUSH?!”</p>
<p>“PUT ME DOWN! THIS INSTANT!”</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAAA!”</p>
<p>“MASTER! MASTER! HE’S TRYING TO PAINT ME!”</p>
<p>“NO THANK YOU VERY MUCH I LIKE MY BLUE COLOR PALETTE AND I DON'T PLAN ON TRYING TEAL AND BLACK!!”</p>
<p>“MASTER!!!!”</p>
<p>Sky sighs into his bowl.</p>
<p>In where Eternity has to stop disappearing, Wind and Warriors get taken to court, Four is an often forgotten purveyor of chaos, Fi’s dirty laundry gets aired out, Sky has a panic attack, and is there a curse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Hero, How Spirited [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Hero, Who Was Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky supposes it was inevitable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aaaaaaaaaa.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four has dragged Eternity off the Master Sword, Eternity looking utterly distraught through the entire ordeal, fighting and struggling through the process and looking baffled at the sheer strength a person tinier than the sword he was trying to embellish could hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are various degrees of disapproval emanating from the other Links. From full hearted encouragement (Legend and Wind), tentative acceptance (Time and Warriors), disgruntled disagreement (Wild, Twilight and Four), to the “I have no energy to care”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That being Hyrule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“The Hero of Legend and the Hero of Winds are currently being added to my Greatly Disliked Pathetic Excuses For Beings Of The Mortal World folder, please do not interrupt the process to avoid corruption and information loss.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky has shooed everyone upstairs to the sleeping quarters and longs for sleep himself. But, he has a conversation to attend to and some negotiations need to take place. He heads to the kitchen, boiling himself the most soothing cup of tea he owns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waits for his tea leaves to steep for a scant minute before grabbing an entire box of cookies and heads back to the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits down and places the tea on the floor next to his feet, and tries desperately to remind himself <em> not </em> to kick it over. He grabs Fi and begins his job as a negotiator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fi, why are you so upset? Could you explain it to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fi continues screaming as much as a toneless robot with an inability to emote with her voice could. Sky sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fi, he too is a Hero of Courage, and once he’s better at sword fighting he’s probably going to wield you as well. I’d prefer if we could all reconcile now, instead of in the middle of a battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are a few moments of silence, and Sky feels his shoulder droop in relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So tell me, what ever did he do? You weren't this distressed even when Wild broke you into a million pieces.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky internally chuckles, at that point, he believed that the Links were more angry about Fi being broken than the actual person who got broken. A bit of a backwards scenario, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That brush-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That brush?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a lapse of silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Fi are you saying you’re ticklish-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“NO!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky feels something bubble up inside him despite the immense sleepiness weighing it down. He feels it slide up, a chaotic energy following, before it emerged from his mouth in gigantic, evil, booming <em> cackles.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KAKAAKAKAKA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“MASTER WHAT SOUNDS ARE YOU MAKING?!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky wonders with relish if this is how Wind and Wild feel like on a daily basis. It’s euphoric, powerful, the way the utter ubsurdedy of the situation fuels an uncanny chaos within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FI YOU’RE A SWORD! HOW DOES THAT WORK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shouts at Fi incredulously, a giant grin cracking his face. The all encompassing humor he feels within him feels like the one time he ate a suspicious mushroom and was high for the rest of the day.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I LACK THE SUFFICIENT INFORMATION TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION, MASTER.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the most Sky has laughed in the last <em> week, </em> not to say that the Links <em> weren’t </em> a walking circus show but <em> Hylia- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loves this wacky world he’s been born in.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, of course, Hylia decides to chuck them into a new world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was inevitable, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>By all means, the parting and arrival of worlds was very peaceful. Sky is sad to part with Skyloft so soon, but he got to say hello to his friends, relish in his hometown, and enjoy a relatively peaceful break from monster murdering. So Sky is still very pleased despite the lingering regret. The Links land in a confused pile, most still asleep and groggy. Sky is sure that they probably thought it was all a dream with him cackling like he’d just perfected a noxious concoction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blushes a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swears, usually he leaves the others to do the chaos-ing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly does a head count as well as he could with tiny bodies hidden under the pile and limbs sticking out like nails in a bat and could easily be mistaken for another. It takes some serious observing, but he ends up with the reassuring number of 9.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fi is conked out, from the shifting of worlds, too much emoting, or cold shouldering him, he doesn't know. Sky watches as people slowly extract themselves from the pile, and attempt to save their gear that was helpfully dropped with them. Wind bounces up from the pile in a way that insinuates that he wasn’t even trying to sleep, and Sky thinks about commissioning Wolfie to sit on Wind next night. Though, no one knows where Wolfie even comes from or if he could even barter for his services so Sky supposes he’ll commission Wild to make soup tonight. Hyrule is sat at the bottom of the pile, sleeping like sovernivity, managing to make the grass bed around him resemble a decadent royal’s bedchamber. Time is massaging his leg confusedly, and keeps staring at Four.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky wonders what the story behind that was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky wonders where Warriors got his inherent aura of epicness, as when he dropped from the portal he landed in a perfect tripod stance, a wind blowing through to perfectly ruffle his hair. Then the same wind flips Warriors scarf over his head and Sky takes it back, he doesn't want to know. He pretends he saw nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Wind is too powerful.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky is grateful that the shift was gentle this time. Four sitting under a shady tree looks like he only had a mild migraine, Legend was up and about looking only slightly nauseous, Time looked like he wasn’t having any vision difficulty, Twilight was gnawing on some dried meat with glee, hunger already sated, and it seemed that Wild, Warriors, Wind, and presumably Hyrule(?) were completely untouched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky is just about to include himself in the “untouched” category when a wave of sleepiness hits him. Sky admits that today probably wasn’t going to be very productive for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares at the sky and knows that his internal clock is going to be messed up for a few days, for where the moon was rising, it is now already parting ways to introduce the sun back to the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He might have to stop the team for a nap, lest he suddenly fall dead asleep whilst walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, guys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wind says worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s- what was it again? Eternity?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wind looks around at the clearing of trees they’ve landed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he get separated during the shift?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky stares blankly at Wind-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then there is pandemonium </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky feels like an awful person, the scum of Hyrule in fact. Eternity had <em> just </em> entered their gaggle of adventures and they were irresponsible enough to have <em> already </em> lost him. Sky wonders if Eternity had some kind of a magical artifact on him that made him naturally forgettable because this <em> wasn’t normal. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time has just barely managed to wrangle the Links into some imagery of order and has calmed down whoever was screaming bloody murder, convinced Wild that no, bombs will not be necessary in this circumstance. Sky tries to help in calming everyone as well, despite the screeching of panic in his head. He nabs Four where he was going to “Disappear”, and gives him a glare he learnt from his Zelda. Hyrule, woken up by the screaming, is looking vaguely like he was about to go into a panic attack, so he places Four in his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hug him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky orders to the embarrassment of Four and to the benefit of Hyrule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic attack and disappearing hero solved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spots Legend about to merge with the forest as well, so using his cape, he sneaks up on Legend and proceeds to make a Legend Burrito™. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He places the Legend Burrito™ next to Four and Hyrule, not caring about the Legend Burrito™ furious face. He’s about to depart, but then Sky thinks for a bit-<br/><br/>“Hug him too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says to Hyrule, just as an extra measure. The Legend Burrito™ gives Sky a betrayed gasp, but Sky pays him no mind. After all, emotionally constipated burritos don’t get opinions.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The pandemonium of chaos ceases, and the group has gained a modicum of a plan. Legend, Hyrule, and Twilight were sent into the forest to look for Eternity. Though if they were choosing by pure skill of navigating the wilds, they would’ve picked the aptly named hero Wild to do it. The reason the aforementioned team was sent instead was because Time had more trust that they’d actually come back and report what they saw instead of searching solo through the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time has released the hunting hounds for a good 15 minutes now, and they’ve been told to return in 30. If they return with no news, Time, Four and Warriors will search for the nearest town and ask around for information. So in the meanwhile, the Links have to face their worst enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky is thankful that he has picked up a hobby that was relatively transportable. With a knife in hand and a piece of suitable wood he’s a good ways through whittling the body of a spoon. Wind and Wild are trying their best to entertain themselves with their respective Picto Boxes and Sheikah Slates. They seem to be making wild and wacky stories of a picture the other shows them. It’s getting pretty heated over there with how apparently a meteorite has now landed on the earth and has split into multiple Master Swords. Warriors is sharpening his weapon next to Four who seems to be simply sleeping. Time appears to be composing a piece on his ocarina, it’s a lovely backtrack to whittling, sharpening, sleeping and storytelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky is still screaming internally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows everyone else was too, probably. By the way Warriors’ sharpening was done with a little bit more force than necessary, by the scrunch between Four’s eyebrows while he sleeps, how Time’s pieces are imbued with a sort of forceful calm, and how ridiculously absurd the story Wind and Wild were weaving was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tense and uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels bad for the team in the forest, possessing the ever Emotionally Constipated Legend, the Heart-Broken Twilight, and the Traveler With PTSD. the situation there must be like being at the bottom of the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a shuffle from the bushes and Sky extinguishes the hope that Eternity would be found swiftly with a viciousness. Time’s playing ends on an odd shrill note, and Time sighs. From the bushes emerges Hyrule, Twilight and Legend empty handed, with only a few leaves stuck in their hair to show for their efforts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hates the human psyche, where he was trying not to hope but instead ended up dreaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH!...huh?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sky jumps, looking at Wind who was staring at an empty spot at the clearing in shock. He points, his face twisted up in a 100 yard long stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you been there the entire time?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wind screams furiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wild looks up where he was scrolling through Wind’s Picto Box, and then proceeds to drop it. He too gets up within the blink of an eye and starts staring in the same direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky is concerned. He would’ve thought it was some strange role-playing or a prank of some sort if not for the green gleam within both their eyes. Both of them glaring with an ethereal look in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wild and Wind were now stomping and fuming like a bokoblin having a massive tantrum. Wind shouting as if the world was going to end and Wild looking like he was 3 seconds away from blowing the whole situation up with a couple well placed bombs. Warriors, Time, Hyrule, Legend, Twilight and Sky all sort of stand around confusedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Four awoken from the stomping bokoblins tenderly opens an eye, before his face cycles through a few different types of shock, anger, passive clam, and disinterest. In the end he settles on passive calm and peacefully sits up, stretching like a cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you found him? Lovely, that was fast.”</p>
<p>Four says with an easy grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excuse me? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky isn’t sure what to think anymore, because out of all the people that Sky’d expected to go along with whatever was happening, it was definitely not Four.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’tpanicdon’tpanic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyrule raises a hand from where he, Legend and Twilight were standing at the precipice of the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, i’m not sure about the rest of us, but personally I don't see anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scratches at a spot at the nape of his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that right everyone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asks, looking around nervously.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sky has never agreed with anything so much in his <em> life. </em>He nods with a vigour he wished he possessed during his adventure. He sees Twilight follow, Legend giving an absentminded thumbs up as he squints at the spot Wind and Wild were yelling at like a senile old man would with the morning newspaper, and Warriors looking at Four as if he’d lost his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Time gives an almost imperceivable jump, before his eyes too gain an unearthly gleam and his shoulders relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, there you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time says to the same empty spot, of which Sky has elected to believe actually holds Eternity. Time raises an eyebrow,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If this was intentional, I hope that you don't repeat this again. We all were incredibly worried”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time tells the Eternity-spot with an exasperated look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’</p>
<p>Is all Sky’s mind has to say in reply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you actually gone senile, old man?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Legend says not taking his eyes off the Eternity-spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky thinks that he can see Warriors’ hair fall out by every minute he doesn’t see anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky can feel his mind go blank. A panic he despises coming to lay it’s delicate fingers around his neck. Why was he so panicked? Everything’s a little too loud, and a little too vibrant, a little too red-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Around him, Wind is diving head first into an argument about his sanity with Warriors’. Wind is clearly winning, but they do say that one can never win against an idiot, but one can only lower one self to their level. Idiocy is a form of insanity so the argument is still up in the air. Next to Wind, Wild doesn’t even get an opinion because everyone begrudgingly admits that they all know that Wild is at least a <em> little </em> insane. Time is doing this adorable sort of confused innocent face that only someone as intimidating as Time could efficiently pull off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Static is creeping up in his ears. He feels it buzz up his neck, around his earlobes, and rest to vibrate in his ears, ringing with an unholy frequency. He needs to calm down, this was an overreaction. Calm down Sky-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Legend is still staring, and by the look on his face Sky wonders if he has the other type of constipation. Four has this glint of purple in his eyes as he lounges luxuriously under his tree, watching the whole affair with a “cat got the canary” type of grin. Twilight appears to be settling down for a hundred year nap, to make up for all the lost hours this group has inarguably caused. Hyrule has navigated himself next to Sky and Sky is just about ready to become the one who needs to be hugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky’s about to gouge his eyes out, tear his hair apart, drop to his knees and pray to Hylia for this situation to make sense. He can feel <em> something’s </em> building up, reaching a climax, but <em> what was it?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>C a l m.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Filtering out the arguments and the harsh tension. His shoulders relax, and everything is peaceful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, there’s a bursting feeling, his ears pop uncomfortably, and every tiny joint in his body snaps and creaks. There’s an acid boiling in his veins and he can taste something putrid at the back of his mouth. He jolts, there, behind the veil of his eyelids there’s something horrifying-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demise?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -ȧ̷̡̢͙͖͓͙̟̫͓̟̳̩͖n̵̢̨̛͈̘͉̯̟̰̹̳̝̞̠̪̰̼̮̙̱̜̗̖͔͎̟̣͖̜͑̉̍͑̐͊̍͐̈́̏̊̕͘͜d̵̨̡̡̡̢̯̹̟̻͍̰͕̖͎̞̙͐͆̏̊̑͌̄͒̿̈́͆̽͋͌̏̑̅̀̋̈́̆̽̃́̈́̓͜͝͝͝ ̴̢̞͎̦̫̱̘͕̣͉̗͚̤͍̱̻͈͔͇̫̬̂̉́̋̾̔̐̒̈́̐̇̈͆̓̒͑̚͜͝Ỉ̷̡̡̖̩̳͎̯͕̲͕̜̲͔̳̲͖͔̟̹̹͉̖̳̭̰͆̊͂̽̏͋̓̈́̏͌̃̃̆̋̂͊̚͝͝ ̸̡̨̭̜̥̣̬̼̜̞̤̟̗͕̮̥͒̍̈̈͋͌͆͊͗̒̀̌̓̕͘̚̕͠w̵̪͇̫̱̯̩̘̲̤̤͕͓̖͇̘͙̺͙̺̞̥͈̳̖̝̹͑̒̀̓̍̌̈́͌̎̽̄̈́̑̓̂͠ͅi̵̧̧̡̥͇̯̤̺̤̮̙̦̭͇̹̜̮̺̳͈̹̞̲͇̦̙̲̝̙̾̓ļ̸̬̰̙͚̫̯̪͎͍͇̫͉͓̺̈̈̋͊̆̽͂̍̈͆̆̇̓̚͝͝l̵̡̧̨̢̨͓̫̤͇͍̖̲͔̖̗̹͓͇̬̼̘̫̪̞̝̄̿̆͛́̚͜ ̴̡̦͖̟̦̜͙̬̯̯̙̣̪̝̻̻̦̠̜̳̜̜̪̯̗̺̣̜̝̐́̎̅̾͋̊̄̌͜͠͠c̸̢̧̳̹̜̦̲͓͚̞͖̠͎̺̪̦͚̪͆́̏̂͋́̔̑̓̄͌̀͘̚͜͝ǘ̴̜̇͑͌͐͐̄̐̂͌̾̚͝ṙ̴͈̣̣̬̗̖̼̼̹͖͖̲̫͓͖͛̿͌͌̍͋̎̑̐͐̐̐͂͌̆͋̇͌͑̚͝͠͝͝s̴̛̰͔̦͎̈̀̎͗̓̑̈̉̀̄̿̽͒̉̄̾̏̒̇̾̾͆̍͑̑̕͝͠͠e̷̢̡̛̠̙͖̼̜̱͙͎͎̠͖̦͍͔͔̜̹̰͚͂̄̔̍̇̏̆́̃̋͑̾̌̓̏̈́̐͆̑̐̉̌͛̇͊̚͜͠ ̶̧̧̡̢͉͙͈̩̫͍̗̳̗̜͍͉̞̗̻̝̼̯̯͐̓͋̈̑̊̉͘͘͜͜͠ͅâ̶̛̯͎̰͇̹̲͆͋̿̏̽̀̊̎̀̆̔͛̏̂̅̐̚̕͘͠͝l̸̨̢̯̻̝͚̱̟͔̞͍̯̯̮͙̦͓̐̿̒̓̌̅̅͒̕͜l̴̛̛̹̤̯̫̯̙̥̙̭͙̯̼͎̗̩̀̄̀̇̓́́̋̋̏͊̐̃̓̕̚͝ ̵̨̡͉͎͇̞͎̫̬͔̝̘̲̦͓̯͉̙̲̲̤͛͌̽̋̃̕̚ͅͅo̴̦̞̮̙̾̈́̓̉́̆̊̏̃̽̂̂͠f̴̢̨̡͖͇̦̺̼̩͍̱̉̓͆͜͜ ̷̣̘͙̟̪͔͍̘̥̟̺̥̌̓͠ŷ̸̨̡̛̞̝̥̮̦͔̦͓̱͈̺͖͕͈̖̹̹͈̗̝̤̝̞̞̮̎̎͐̆̄̅͛̾̋͌̽͋̂̒̋͋͊̈͜͝o̵͚͎̎̅̽͑̈́̅̀̽͑̎̆͑̾̑͊͊͗̈͘͘͠ǘ̸̪͉̩̰r̸̨̨͓̬̣̭̬̹̪̯͚͕̠̝̼̱̣̖̺͍͖͇̻̀̓͗̐̇̿́̌͜͜͝͝ ̸͎̋̊d̴̛͎̭̻̤̻̘̤͕̝̥̭̯̤̗̯͔̞͓͈̿͋̌̒̂͂̑͘̚͘͜ȩ̶̻͉̠̥̺̟̼̻̮͈͚̫̤̤͙̔͌͋̉̍͐̏̒͜͠͝͠c̷̢̨̪̥̬̯̣̺̤̗͇̰̰͉̦̰̬̰͕̼̃̇̊̽̂͒̄̍͋̓͗͋̀̉̆̕̕͝͠ẹ̶̛̩̮̞̎̀̂̿̇͛͗̉͒̇̂̀̒͒̌͌͒̅̊͗̎͛̕̕͝ͅņ̵͕̣̻̜̤̼̖̝͎̓̂̔̒͌͝͝ͅd̷̘̱͕̲̜̼͎̪͉̗̥͓̯̖̱̹̞͕̬̖̘̜̗̥̖͎̼͉̯̈́͊͗̌͑̒͑͂͒͐̾̃̑̎͐͗̾̎̀̍̐͌̇̇͛̃͜͠ã̷͔̪͚͔͇͖͚͇̳͇̬̳̼͚͍͕͉̺͉̰̟͙̻̟̲̎͆̇͝ͅn̴̢̛̠̣̭̊́̌̆̂̈́̓͌͆̈́́͆̐̊̋͐͌͂̑̀͝͝͠t̶̡̧̛̛͎̟̥̝̑̑̉̅̊̈́͐̄͊͌͐̈́̌͌̾͝͝͝s̷̡̛̛̪̫̼̥͓̼͓̥͗̀́̉̓̑̈́̌̈͑͐̈̉͛͛̿́̓̈́͌̃͗̂͜͠ͅ! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky opens his eyes to see Hyrule’s worried face as he frantically shakes him. He mutely hears Hyrule calling his name but that’s not his biggest concern right now. He lets his eyes wander apathetically over the clearing and <em> finally </em>he sees him. Eternity has stood himself right next to Sky, going completely under the notice of Hyrule, and was worriedly shoving Fi in his direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perceptive little thing aren’t you? Sky takes Fi in his arms and obstinately pretends that he wasn’t hugging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyrule has stopped shaking him, and was now staring baffled at where the Master Sword has mysteriously appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he knows he must look utterly insane, Sky comes to rest his hand on Eternity’s head and then ruffles it thoroughly. Eternity <em> preens </em> and Sky is reminded of a little kid wanting praise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Eternity, have you gone and gotten yourself cursed?’  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky ponders as he continues petting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It comes in stages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyrule was cautiously hovering over Sky, having stolen Sky’s cape from where he had laid it down while he was whittling and had thrown it around Sky’s shoulders. Time is giving him a concerned look from where he was supervising the arguing heroes, a put out Wild and a squinting-old-man Legend. It seems that during the time Sky was having a maybe-possibly-probably panic attack Twilight had started being able to see Eternity and was currently rubbing at his eyes with a concerning ferocity. Sky’s starting to think Twilight was going to rub his eyes out by this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Master?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fi chimes in, and Sky <em> instantly </em>feels better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky asks her, foregoing any illusion of small talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s certainly strange.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fi replies, trying to stall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did i-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It wasn’t Demise.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fi says sternly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“If it was I would've woken up to defend all of you, and clearly I was fast asleep. If it was the incarnate of evil, the other heroes would’ve come to arms as well but as you can perceive-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky admits that Hyrule who was currently making his way to Eternity with an unreadable look on his face didn’t look too distressed. Neither did Wind or Warriors who were passionately arguing at each other somehow having made a court drama with Four acting as the Judge. Nor did Eternity, despite being the center of this whole kerfuffle. Instead, he was rather heartedly egging Warriors on despite his recipient not noticing him at all. If anything, they seemed calm, fooling around like they normally did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Whatever happened during the shift most definitely wasn’t due to Demise or any incarnation of doom. Personally, I'm inclined to believe that temporary removal of existence is the Hero of Eternity’s drawback for jumping realms.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky puts a hand to his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems that Legend, out of pure willpower and experience, has forced himself into perceiving Eternity. Eternity gives a little jump before he glances over at Legend’s direction. He grins widely when he sees Legend’s eyes tracking him, and gives him a happy little wave as to say “welcome to the party!”. Legend gives an uncharacteristic sated and calm reply in way of a nod.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think some of us see Eternity faster than others?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It might be due to natural advantages, or events that happened during their adventure. The Hero of Time admits that he spent much of his childhood with spirits and imperceivable beings, likewise, for the Hero of Wilds, he has his friends haunting him from beyond this realm.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky nods as he absentmindedly strokes the Master Sword’s scabbard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Warriors?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky ponders aloud, feeling pity for the hero who has yet to see Eternity. The last of the lot, Warriors’ pride is definitely going to take a hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...Well, i'm afraid that the Hero of Warriors simply is unremarkable in this aspect”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky chokes, and Warriors’ head swivels like a puffed up owl’s to stare right at the Master Sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Objection, your honor, I believe this sword has just insulted me. May i take a short recess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warriors’ says, simply going through the movements of courtesy without any depth or meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four nods, “You may proceed-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OBJECTION!”, Wind yells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your honor, please stop joking. You, me, Hyrule, even Time can see that Eternity is with us! Let us end this pointless matter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four deliberates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OVERRULED.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four states, punctuating his speech with a good whack of an <em> actual wooden court hammer-thing. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaa”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fi starts again with her monotone very distressed master-please-save-me scream.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sky feels simultaneously better and worse now.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM PANICKING AS I PUBLISH THIS SECTION BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW SKY WOULD PANIC AND NOW THERE’S A GIANT CIRCLE OF PANIC-</p>
<p>I’d like to thank everyone for the comments they’ve left, beating hearts left on my doorstep (kudos), all the tarnishing of books (Bookmarks), and how many people have me on their hit list now (hits). I never suspected that a social medium could make me gain self esteem instead of losing it.</p>
<p>I find it so hilarious that I've actually never played a Zelda game, yet I still enjoy and read Zelda game fics. How does that work? Of course, due to this, I'm severely under informed about everybody’s backgrounds or games, so all of my information is second hand from various fics.</p>
<p>I should really find something like a- I don't know, a Zelda summary video??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incase any of you were wondering</p>
<p>Perception of seeing the unseen:<br/>Wind: Ghosts<br/>Wild: Spirits of friends<br/>Four: Picori<br/>Time: Fairy boi<br/>Sky: Pious/Chosen by the goddess<br/>Twilight: Twilight influence<br/>Hyrule: Fairy blood<br/>Legend: Sheer willpower and experience<br/>Warriors: meh</p>
<p>Like i said, second hand information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh yeah, let me do the customary new year courtesies.</p>
<p>GO DIE IN A PIT 2020! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(happy new year you all!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>